Brotherly Love
by Roman Tragique
Summary: (Set After Miracle) Amy and Bright have a sit-down. “Amy, what’s so hard to see?! Why can’t you realize that Colin is changing? Why are you so blind?”


  
  


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Everwood or anything. None is mine. No credit taken here!!

**Leaflet Notes:** Hihi. Well, I was reading some Smallville fic's and read this one, called an Alphabet fic. You can read the story that inspired me here: Mars Attacks! It's supposed to help break writers' block. As everyone knows, I've got a huge case of writers' block. Anyway, this is set after "The Miracle of Everwood." Enjoy.

  
  


**Brotherly Love**  
_Written by: Michie._

  
"Amy, what's so hard to see?! Why can't you realize that Colin is changing? Why are you so blind?" Bright ranted out at Amy from behind his ice pack the next afternoon.

"Blind? Bright, he's just trying to recover. So he gets a little mad sometimes… you probably provoked him, anyway," Amy retorted, leaning back in her chair.

"Colin socked me! Numerous times! Look at this!" Bright pulled the ice pack down, revealing the swollen welt's over his eyes. Amy grimaced.

"Do you think he really would hit his best friend for no reason? Come on, just tell me what you said…" Amy scooted forward again, almost smiling because they were getting somewhere as she heard Bright give a defeating sigh.

"Ephram was getting it first… I'm telling you, I didn't say anything. I just tried to get him off Brown. Amy, he was going to practically break his arm. I mean, I get annoyed at him, but I wouldn't, you know, want to kill him or anything. That's what he was going to do," Bright finished, and looked down at his lap. The ice pack was replaced back on his forehead as Amy's head reeled. 

"For crying out loud, Bright… are you serious?" Amy asked, her brows knitting.

"GOD, Amy! YES I'm serious! But if you're just going to sit here and be deaf and blind behind your Happy-Goggles, then go right ahead and be all happy," Bright lowered his voice and stared into the cloth wrapped around his ice.

"Happy? Happy? Bright, you-you're sitting here, bleeding, and hurt. I'm not happy," Amy had quieted as well, sensing his hurt.

"I'm not either, but I think you should maybe… stay away from Colin," Bright looked up at his sister, his face was dead serious.

"Just… leave me and Colin alone, okay? He would never hurt me…" Amy began to stand, frowning, and heading for her room.

"Kay, Amy, look… I'm just trying to be the responsible Big Brother, here," Bright stood, too, and reached for her arm quickly.

"Leave me alone!!!" Amy snapped and pulled herself away, on the verge of tears.

"Maybe we could just… talk to Colin… maybe see what's going on," Bright offered hopefully.

"No, Bright… he might still be mad at you. I don't want him to go off on you again," Amy said, a little fear in her tone.

"Okay, I just don't want you to see him alone. In case you say something… and gets mad," Bright was more fearful for his sister now, more than ever.

"Please, Bright. He's my boyfriend… he loves me. And I love him, he knows it. He wouldn't hurt me," Amy rebutted, a little smirk on her face.

"Quixotic doesn't even begin to describe you…" Bright frowned, looking at his sister.

"Right, and Bright? When did YOU learn such big words like quixotic?" Amy laughed, slightly punching Bright's shoulder.

"'S the word of the day on my calendar," Bright grinned, and pretended to wince at her feeble attempt to hurt.

"That's right… you were prescribed a word of the day book, weren't you?" Amy snickered.

"Uh… I think you've been around Brown a bit too much. Starting to make fun of my incredibly huge intelligence," Bright cocked an eyebrow.

"Very funny. Hey… you want to maybe… go see a movie?" Amy asked a bit timidly. She wasn't sure why… but wrote it off as trying to bond with her brother, especially in his time of pain. Their time of pain.

"Wha..? Er, okay. X-rated?" Bright grinned, and had to keep from laughing when he saw her face contort into disgust.

"X-ra… you are so disgusting, Bright. You really are," Amy squinted and shook her head.

"Yup. I try," Bright still grinned, and ruffled Amy's hair.

"Zero x-ratedness, my god. Maybe Chicago, again." Amy pulled the conversation away, and smiled. They both got up and headed out, to the movies, to bond as brother and sister. Their problems behind them and hidden for the next two hours.

  
  



End file.
